


Bittersweet Beginnings

by An_Interesting_Experience_Oi (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hence why they both hated each other, Roman is confused, Roman reminds Virgil of Remus, Sarcasm, Spoilers For Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts, Virgil is just trying to be nice, Virgil reminds Roman of Remus, apologizing, first fic, send help, they're both sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/An_Interesting_Experience_Oi
Summary: Virgil and Roman never liked each other in the beginning. Remus is the cause of that.Virgil decides to apologize to Roman for acting the way he did at first.





	Bittersweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it's bound to be bad! My theory is the more you write, the better you get, and therefore I'm not going to care about how trash this is!
> 
> Also Virgil's potty mouth is why this is rated teen and up

**_C’mon, Virgil._ **

He had been thinking about this all night. He usually would fall asleep sometime around twelve or one in the morning, but he hadn’t slept at all. His mind was whirring the whole night, and when morning finally came, he got up and repeated his thought process while pacing and touching random items around his room.

**_Is it really that hard?_ **

To what, exactly? Apologize? Is that what this was?

_Hell if I know,_ Virgil thought. It was more of a confrontation, he supposed, laced with an apology. He knew he’d end up doing it, but he was still working himself up to it.

“Dammit!” Virgil slammed his hands down on the only nearby table. “Whatever. I’ll just do it. No one can stop me, I should just get it over with.” 

He was going to do it. Apologize.

To Roman.

\---

Roman looked in the mirror and groaned at the sight of himself. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a hot mess (he always describes any messes related to him as hot, as to not discourage the fact that he _was_ hot), and he looked as pale as Virgil. He considered putting makeup on, but what was the point? Why should he waste all of it if he was barely going to be seen today?

“That settles it,” he muttered under his breath, “I’m definitely staying in today.” Any plans of his could wait until the morrow. 

Roman sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair. He’d get to it tomorrow. He was the king of procrastination, but still he was royalty.

\---

Virgil made his way to the common area. It looked like Thomas’s living room, except for the fact it was a figment of Thomas’s imagination. 

_So are you,_ Virgil thought to himself.

_Yeah, well, maybe everything is._ He’d do that a lot. Argue with himself. Maybe it was because he loved to bring himself down, or maybe it was the fact he couldn’t really connect with the others.

Staring at the spot Roman normally stood for each video, Virgil took a deep breath.

“Roman?” he called out quietly. 

“Yes, emo Night Vale?” Roman said, rising up. He looked like a mess, Virgil wasn’t going to lie. “I mean nightmare.” Roman said, frowning and furrowing a brow. He rubbed his temples before staring intently at the ground. Virgil waved an arm in from of him, then snapped his fingers, _then_ called out his name before he pulled Roman out of his thoughts.

“Don’t worry, I won’t keep you here for long. I just…” Virgil scratched the back of his head, shrugging a little, “...want to talk? Or well… apologize.”

“For what, exactly? I already told you, you could keep my scarf, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“N-No, not that,” Virgil side-eyed him. Roman sighed once more, ever the dramatic one. 

“Oh alright, then what is it?” Roman looked impatient, and slightly… panicked? Virgil couldn’t tell. Roman was tapping his foot and avoiding eye contact. He obviously hadn’t slept, but why?

Virgil took in a deep breath before responding.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Roman looked up from picking at his nails. He frowned again. “We already went over this, if it’s about-”

“Please just let me finish.” Virgil interrupted. He shifted his balance a little, making sure to breathe. 

“I’m sorry, Roman, for being the way I was to you when we first met. I know you hated me, I think I hated you too. It’s just… I looked at you and all I could see was _him._ ” Roman flinched at that. Virgil continued, “I thought that because you knew him, you were like him. Hell, you even dressed like him! It was like every time I looked at you, a brighter, nicer version of him was looking at me and it _scared_ me.” He looked at Princey, who was staring back at him, seemingly shocked.

“But,” Virgil said, looking straight into Roman’s eyes, “I realise now how stupid I was to think you were anything like him. You may be a pain in the ass, but you’re a great guy. Even if you swoon at _literally_ every hot guy we meet. You’re nothing like Remus, Roman, and I…” he stared off for a few beats, searching for the right words. “I genuinely like you Roman. You’re not the worst, but if you keep stealing my _fucking_ bread, I _will_ beat you into the ground while playing ‘Whatcha say’” Roman snorted before looking up. His eyes were a little red, but Virgil ignored it. Despite getting _that_ entire load off of his chest, Virgil was a few steps away from a full-on panic attack.

Roman stared at him for a few moments, before he opened his mouth.

\---

Unbelievable was an understatement. Impossible, incredible, wonderful, and beautiful all couldn’t capture the feelings he felt. It took a lot for Virgil to open up, especially without crying or panicking. 

Not only did he open up to Roman, but he predicted the exact thing Roman was going to say to him (whenever he got to it. If he got to it).Maybe Virgil had been reading his thoughts ( _Can he do that?_ Roman thought), but Roman was grateful for it nonetheless. 

“You took exactly what I was going to say to you, I believe that’s plagiarism.” Roman said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled.

“You never said it, though, so I seized the chance and claimed your speech as mine.”

“But seriously, Virgil, I was planning on telling you that _exact same thing,_ ” He said before muttering under his breath, “I told you to stop with the mind control.” He cleared his throat before resuming. “I’ve always been a, um, a _little_ scared of Remus, even since we were children. He honestly was a terrifying creature, scarier that the Dragon Witch, and he’s already pretty spooky. I’m too much of a good person to just, you know, _stab_ Remus with my sword, so I had to grow up with him torturing me and everything around him- living or not.

“When I saw you, with your black hoodie and overall evil apparel, It would be hard to deny the fact you looked much like him. You had the eye makeup, the attitude, and the sarcastic dark humor, which, seriously, isn’t cute, I think you should stop it, you’re barely emo-” Virgil shot him a glare “Ah, right. You reminded me a lot of him. Before you even started talking to me, I had made up my mind that while I was cool, you definitely did not rule. When you started to bicker with me, which _alright_ , may have been partly my fault, I just decided that you were an edgier, quieter version of him.

“But _look_ at how we’ve grown! You and I have become ‘The Vampire and the Fairy’ from that one obscure Tumblr post!”

“Yeah, I remember that one,” Virgil muttered.

“I say this with all my heart, Virgil-”

“What heart,” Virgil said. “Oops, sorry, I won't do that.”

“ _Anyways,_ ” Roman said with a pointed glare towards Virgil, “I think you’re much better than Remus. I guess I…” Roman shrugged, “...I genuinely like you too. You really do make us… better,” he paused for a good few seconds. 

“But I already ate your bread, sorry.”

“You _what?_ ” Virgil yelled.

“I’m _sorry!_ ”

“Oh, you will be, you little-”

\---

Virgil didn’t know how the conversation ended up going the way it did, but he couldn’t wish for a different way to end it. It was fitting of the pair. 

Logan had walking in, a cup of coffee in his hands, to see Virgil chasing Roman around with a notebook. He probably saw them laughing and assumed they were fine, because he just left.

Hearing Roman say anything near “I like you” to Virgil made his heart burn. It made his stomach flutter, his brain worry, but so did everything else.

“Virgil, you gloomy glum drop, I brought you your bread!” Roman called in a sing-song voice. Virgil smiled.

They made each other better.

\---

[It's unprofessional for an author to write at the end of their story, I know, but this is my first published fic and I wanted to write it ON the fic lmao]

FIRST FIC 

*slams table*

Is _done_ fkolsp;d'

**Author's Note:**

> What was that ending? We call her trash
> 
> This is actually my first published fanfiction. I've written many more, and I've written plenty original stories, so I decided, why not publish one? Maybe it's the fact it's about 2 am here, but whatever. 
> 
> I'm going to regret this in the morning.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. I'd like kudos, but I'd also like a Virgil sweatshirt and world peace so it isn't necessary and I'm honestly just thankful someone read my stuff.


End file.
